


Titties on The Beach

by CardboarianNights



Series: Grill Dad and You [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex From Behind, big dick, big titties, european beaches, gotta fuck fast before someone catches you both!, grillmaster76 skin, hot DILFs, milf!reader, topless swimming, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Hard to believe that all it took was taking your top off to catch the eye of that handsome, silver-haired stallion wearing socks with sandals.Steaks weren't the only thing that would be raised today.





	Titties on The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a shameless clod for Grill Master 76 content.
> 
> Please enjoy this delicious little fic.

You waited until Emily and Lena had removed their tops before stripping yourself of your own. 

The private European beach the new Overwatch booked for a short, weekend getaway, was wonderful and oddly sunny as you stretched back on your towel. Everyone else was either playing out in the gentle sea or scattered about nearby under beach umbrellas in small groups. It was all a very fun affair as you watched couldn’t help but notice a certain self-proclaimed grill master casting his gaze towards you from time-to-time.

Soldier 76 looked absolutely appetizing in the cutest suburban dad-way with his red Hawaiian shirt, and the ‘classic’ sandal + socks combination. On top of that, he was even wearing a punny apron with ‘raising the steaks’ on the front. It was nice to know that the silver fox had a sense of humor since that made him even more endearing when he tried to smoothly glance away when you caught his gaze by the snack table. The older man was busy preparing the grill and shooing away anyone who wanted to offer help; a prideful provider looking to enhance everyone’s fun in his own way. What a sweet sight.

Now, if only he wasn’t wearing sunglasses. 

Then you would be able to subtly tease him for staring at an older woman’s assets as you watched him set up all alone.

Actually, even without proof of his ogling, you DID need someone to assist you with applying some sunscreen…

Pushing yourself up from your beach towel, you grabbed a tube of sunscreen from your bag and began heading over to Soldier’s station. The sand was warm and soft as you made your way across no-man’s land in the heat, ready to flirt and be charmed by the silver-haired fox. Several long, folding tables were laid out to accommodate the spread that would eventually hog the space with Soldier’s several layer grill capping off where the line would end. You looped around the back of the tables, approaching Soldier as he cleaned the racks for the huge rental grill with his grill brush. 

A smirk lifted the corner of your lips as you realized a rather nicely embroidered ‘76’ was mounted on the back of Soldier’s Hawaiian shirt. It was rather bold for him to wear such obvious references to his vigilante persona in public but, then again, who would assume this nerd would be the infamous Soldier:76 by looking at him? It wasn’t even publicly known that he was working as a coordinator for the new Overwatch but hardly anyone knew that they were active enough to suspect anything concrete, much less arrest them all on the beach.

Gingerly approaching him from behind, you came to a halt a good three feet from his back before idly humming along to the song on the radio to get his attention. Soldier’s shoulders jumped slightly before the man turned around to face you, clearly lost in his thoughts and the music as he worked to get everything ready for an American-styled lunch on the beach. Restraining your giddiness at his reaction was very difficult, especially when you could have sworn his forehead and ears were flushing as he tried to smoothly look of to the side. He wasn’t used to female top nudity, like any other American, and it made it all the more adorable to you as you resisted the urge to laugh. He was so precious when he was out of his element. Such a rare sight to behold.

“Need something, Rabbit?” He asked, more interested in looking at the old rental table beside you at the moment.

He was way too much. So, handsome with his muscular form rippling under his shirt, and toned legs on display for the first time ever, at least when you were around. The guy was a delicious, domestic cake with some sprinkles of that alpha ‘dad’ personality he tried to hide under the guise of drill sergeant. Irresistible.

Knowing better than to make the situation too hot by crossing your arms under your rack to emphasise your already stellar tits, you instead casually held out the tube of sunscreen. “Think you can spare a quick moment, Sir?” You asked politely, resisting the urge to make the moment blatantly sexual since it would be waaaaay too easy, and you didn’t want to come off as that. At least, not so soon.

There was an adorably long pause before Soldier hesitantly holding out his palm towards you. It was so difficult to not kiss and call him out of being the cutest silver fox ever.

You had to nip on the inside of your cheek to keep your outer cool as you gave him the tube and turned around. Only then did you let your dumb, stupid smile out.

Soldier needed to stop but also not. Perfect logic!

The click of the cap was followed by some rather lewd-sounding swishing sounds as Soldier rubbed the sunscreen over his palms. You kept you’re silly immature thoughts to yourself and continued to resist snickering like a kid. His big palms pressed firmly against the safety of your upper back, the sunscreen warm as Soldier clinically began to spread it. 

His fingers felt so much better against your back than you thought it would be, dropping your arms against your side like limp noodles. Your head sagged forward as Soldier meticulously worked, making you slump forward in place. You had no idea your back was this bad, letting out a long, content sigh as your body rocked back and forth under Soldier’s hands.

“Don't fall asleep on me, Rabbit.” Soldier teased in an awfully playful manner, making the corners of your lips curl upwards in delight.

“Isn't sleeping on your feet the mark of a soldier, Sir?” You grinned, closing your eyes as the temptation to fall asleep was starting to sound rather appealing.

His hands spread the sunscreen onto your shoulders and neck as he continued to work it in. If the guy was repeating the same motions over and over a bit too many times to NOT be seen as a massage then you would claim otherwise. Besides, who wouldn't want to be pampered by a hot, silver-haired fox like Soldier 76 anyways? His hands were so goooooood.

Until his hands lifted off your back. You were about to whine at the neglect until the lewd hand rubbing noises returned. His palms were then back on you- your middle and lower back confidently rubbed as you slumped forward again in bliss. You should really look into physical therapy and get bi-monthly massages. It shouldn't be too expensive with the many proxies Winston looped through to get everyone health insurance, right? This was heaven.

A warm, amused chuckle sounded. “Perhaps you need some more stimulating activity to stay awake, Private.”

Your heart race shot up after a moment of processing that almost blatantly suggestive statement. A pulse of lust shot down to your cunt as your walls fluttered at the thought of doing the nasty with an equally eager silver-haired fox. You swallowed down your nerves with a gulp, trying not to let them persuade you otherwise that he was not interested at the chance of losing such an amazing opportunity.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind a little one-on-one, Sir…” You purred suggestively back to him, excitement filling you as his hands looped lower, slightly pushing your bikini bottom down before clinically looping back up.

Victory does favor the brave, it seems, but his hands stopped there as he gave your upper back a firm pat. Turning to face him, you watched as he intentionally eyed your body slowly from top to bottom, your cunt growing wetter in anticipation. His gaze then rested boldly on your tits, even with sunglasses on, it was clear that he wasn’t going to look away now out of modesty. They hardened to diamonds as you had to resist the urge to drop to your knees and suck his dick under the cover of his apron.

Glancing away from him, you eyed the others in the distance and pondered on acting on such impulse. The tables didn’t have a cloth on them to help cloak a blowjob from afar and the grill was set high, unable to provide any shelter as well. You might as well be sucking him off in front of everyone with how little cover you would have and that was enough to turn you away from proposing it. You depressed at that thought. No wonder beach fantasies were rarely acted on outside of pornos.

“Come here, Rabbit.” Soldier ordered.

He had your attention as he beckoned you with the curl of his finger. Going with the flow of the moment, you stepped forward towards him before he took your hand and led you away from the grill set up. Your cheeks were burning hot, and excitement pumping adrenaline through your body as he led you behind an outlet in a rock formation, making you think that he planned this ahead of time. That thought had you positively wet, especially when he pressed you back against the hidden corner that was initially hidden by the entrance when coming in; A perfect place to screw around.

“My my.” You smiled slyly as he pressed up against your body with his own, cheesy tagline apron still on. “I never thought you the type to chase older women.”

He grinned at that, resting his bulging arms on either side of your head on the smooth wall behind you. “A fox rather enjoys hunting the spry rabbit.” Soldier rumbled suggestively to you as he leaned in closer, but still kept a small amount of distance between his lips and yours. It was clear that he wanted your consent, like the handsome gentleman he was.

“I wanted you kissing me weeks ago.” You bluntly told him, very much aroused as he pulled his apron aside to slot his thigh between your own. It was amusing, but understandable that he would move the heavy fabric aside to get in as close as he could to your body. Various spice shakers were pressed up against your chest and you could feel the metal of one of the spatulas brushing back and forth against your thigh from his belt. It was oddly endearing in a rather domestic sense that you could easily picture happening in the backyard of some generic suburban neighborhood.

Soldier smiled rather sweetly before removing his sunglasses and tucking them away into one of the apron’s pocket. His kiss was just as fun as you imagined it would be.

Unfortunately, you couldn’t waste much time since Soldier’s absence behind the grill would be noticed. You felt adrenaline rush through your body and heighten your senses as Soldier turned you around and pulled down your bikini bottom, exposing your ass to him. The thought of getting caught made your blood pump down to your aching cunt as you glanced over your shoulder to see Soldier staring at you intently, wetting a finger before pulling it out with a pop. Your nipples were as hard as diamonds as they brushed against the stone, the sensation, plus the lewd visual of 76 lubricating his finger for you, had you panting in anticipation.

He worked his big, warm hand between your thighs, forcibly spreading them before slipping his slick index finger into your wet, neglected cunt. You gasped at the digit’s insertion, the foreign feeling reminding you of how much you missed having a partner to fool around with. You resisted the urge to look too eager and start bouncing on his thick finger out of fear of scaring him away, the thought so deliciously tempting as he played it safe by letting you ‘adjust’ to it. 

You were more than experienced enough to start off with two fingers, as long as the insertion was gentle, but wanted to respect the pacing he was comfortable with. It was just so good to have him pumping and pulling his finger in and out of you, your cunt growing wetter as he traced the pad over your warm, smooth walls in search of your g-spot.  
“Mmmm! Such a big finger inside of me.” You cooed as confidently as you could, regardless of how nervous you were about him possibly telling you to shut up. Your heart was slamming in your throat as you tried to remain as calm appearing as possible, not wanting to show timidness in front of a hot, old man you wanted to fuck for a long time now.

He leaned over and pressed his lips to yours instead as he slipped in another big digit into your slick, tight vagina. Soldier’s soft rumble of a content sigh between each kiss made your legs even more so like jelly while his fingers slowly worked in and out of you, rubbing past your g-spot every time to send jolts of heat with every pass. Your legs spread outwards to better accommodate his big hand, your thighs twitching as he continued to stretch you with his fingers.

“So nice and tight.” 76 whispered quietly in your ear as he seemed to be getting into the motions, not quite panting but getting there with how half-lidded his eyes were. “You gonna be good for me, Rabbit?” He breathed as he leaned in close for another kiss.

Your walls tightly contracted around his fingers at that as he pumped them in again, his dirty talk making you so aroused and weak. Nipping hard on your lower lip, you managed to suppress the whorish moan, but that only seemed to frustrate Soldier as his nostrils flared as he closed in on you to take your lower lip in between his teeth and actively pump his fingers in and out of you with purpose. 

You made a strangled noise in surprise at his forwardness, legs trembling as the overwhelming switch from a lazy prep to active foreplay had your vagina clenching his large fingers. He was fucking you with them. Soldier 76 was fucking you with his fingers and nipping down oh so deliciously on the trapped, lower lip he had hostage. Your body was pinned firmly now against the wall as you trembled and suppressed your whines and moans to keep quiet.

He was so rough but experienced enough to not harm you while forcing you to endure his thrusting fingers. Your body’s natural lubricant rolled down his slicked fingers from how ridiculously turned on you were that you felt nothing but pleasure from the harsh finger fucking he was giving you. You kissed him back just as desperately, your body shuddering and twitching from how riled up Soldier made you, keeping your hands on the stone wall behind you in case he didn’t want to be touched. Ruining this moment with a misstep was one of the few rational thoughts floating in your hazy brain as that hot coil in your cunt continued to wind ever tighter to your orgasm.

Soldier pulled away from your mouth suddenly, retracting his fingers in the process. You bit down hard on your lower lip to muffle your needy whine, vaginal wall clutching his big digits as they slide out. You wanted them back inside of your cunt and continuing their work until Soldier grabbed your shoulders and turned you around. His calloused hands then pulled your ass back towards him before they were removed. Your vagina was throbbing from the loss as you dug your fingers into the crevices in the wall. The ruffling of clothing and the noticeable drag of a zipper made your cunt hotter and wetter in anticipation, especially when you heard a gruff sigh of relief from behind.

“Gonna make this quick, Rabbit.” He whispered to you as you felt his hot, pre-cummed slicked dick head rub up and down to part your labia flaps. “Then again, Rabbits are used to quick fucks in the field, Right?” Soldier chuckled sensually, the dirty thoughts shooting straight to your clenching pussy as you brought a hand up to muffle your squeal of delight.

Parting your fingertips slightly, you felt your whole body tremble as his dick pressed up against your needy vagina hole. “Pl-Please…!” You whimpered in quiet desperation to the silver-haired stallion right behind you. “Please don’t tease me…!”

A heated hiss of frustration was his reply as you felt his hands secure your waist and pull you back sharply onto his dick. Your eyes shot open, lips forming into an ‘o’ as his girthy, hot prick slid all the way home, filling you to the brim like you always fantasized. Like on the battlefield, Soldier wasted no time getting to work as he slid himself out to the tip before pressing himself back in.

“O-OoooOO!!” You gasped out at the hot feeling of your walls being stretched. “F-Fu…-!!”

One of the hands on your hips went straight to cover your mouth as 76 started to fuck you in earnest, time not being a luxury when trying to avoid getting caught. Your face was flushed as you pulled your hand out from under his and placed it back on the wall to push back against his thrusts. The idea of getting walked in on making you wetter and clenching his big dick in tighter contractions as he sped up.

“F-Fuck…! Hnn-Ngh-!” Soldier panted hotly under his breath. “Need to gag you next time…!” 

Your whole body twitched at both how erotic he sounded in the throes of passion and the threat of gagging you. You were a goddamn slut for enjoying all of this, shoving yourself back harder so your plump ass was smacking up against his pelvis, taking his dick all the way. The excitement and dirty lustful noises getting you more and more aroused as your hot pussy soaked the length of his prick. 

The choked noises from behind you just brought you closer to your orgasm as he clenched his fingers more tightly on your hip. The hand muffling your whorishly pathetic whines held tight to keep a lid on your inability to be quiet as 76 began ramming into you with a heated growl. Your asscheeks tingled under each harsh slap, the pure image of the handsome stallion behind you losing himself in your tight, hot cunt making you cry out into his palm as you came. The harsh, high-pitched cries of bliss muffled as Soldier grunted and hissed in response, hot cum shooting deep into your tight snatch with every hard thrust. 

He pulled out quickly as you shuddered and whimpered at the creamy, gaping hole he left behind too soon. You trembled in time with your contractions, pressed up against the wall for support as his cum dripped out and down your inner thighs. Still in the haze of your orgasm, you felt a napkin going to work on your inner thighs and over your aching pussy, Soldier cleaning you both up while you needed a bit longer to recover post-coitus. The band of your bikini bottom was pulled up your legs and secured in place before you felt a light pat on your ass from the breathless vigilante.

“You going to… be okay if I go…?” Soldier asked between breathes as you heard his zipper moved and the adjustment of cloth behind you.

You smiled at that bit of decency he was showing and nodded your head. “Y-Yeah… Will we… later…?” You sheepishly asked, hoping he would continue to do quickies with you throughout the day like he promised.

“Yeah… I’ll…- I’ll find the time, Rabbit.” He spoke with a hint of fondness that you found very appealing as your heart sped up a bit. “I’m heading out.”

“S-see you soon.” You replied, glad that he was walking out as your awkward smile turned into an excited one that might just scare 76 off if he saw.

Oh, dear lord, you just had a quickie with the hottest guy in the new Overwatch! 

You fucked out in public too!!!

He came inside of you, to boot!!!

Your face was steaming as you side a hand down into the front of your bikini bottom and dipped your hooked middle finger into your messy cunt. Good thing you had that handy little device in your arm to keep you from getting pregnant, right? As hot as it would be to rub one out to the thought of Soldier fucking your pregnant body, you rather like the idea of not having to raise a child when Overwatch was still illegal and going to jail was a real possibility. 

Still, he just came inside of you without asking for permission and he was lucky that you found that stupidly arousing or you would have given him a piece of your mind. Mainly, knocking him on his ass and demanding he ‘tale responsibility’ like in a bad soap opera.

…

Okay, now THAT seemed like very good masturbation fodder for another day.

Satisfied that enough time had passed that you could head out without suspicion, you wiped the cum off your finger on the wall and headed out. You were happy as a clam as you stepped back out onto the hot sandy beach and took stock of how ingrained everyone was in their own business under their own umbrellas or out in the surf. No one seemed any wiser of the debauchery that happened nearby as you headed back to your own umbrella to finish putting sunscreen on your body, keeping a second tube in your bag, just in case.

Arms, shoulders, chest, boobs, neck, face, belly and legs. All got sufficiently covered with sunscreen and allowed to sink in before you got up to head out to the gentle waves with Lucio, Roadhog, and Mei. After the initial awkwardness that came with public female top nudity, you were being tossed into the ocean by Roadhog after making a cheeky remark about his own chest. That sparked Reinhardt to charge in and ‘join’ the ‘tossing competition’ with a cackling Ana Amari joining in to just watch the spectacle as Overwatch agents were tossed left and right into the water by the two muscular tanks.

“Lunch time, Everyone!!” Lena excitedly yelled from the shore as she and Emily waved their arms to get everyone’s attention.

Reinhardt tossed Junkrat like a discus in his inflatable tube before turning to wave back at the ladies. “Good!” His voice boomed. “Was working up an appetite with my win streak!” He chuckled as he began wading back to shore with the others. 

Roadhog snorted at that, the score was barely in Reinhardt’s favor when it came to distance. You, meanwhile, were completely waterlogged as you tripped over your own feet, wheezing from how hard you were screaming the whole time. 

Your legs felt like rubber as you got to shore with some extra effort and promptly headed to your umbrella to collapse face-first into your towel. If you are right now then you were likely to puke from how out of sorts you were, focusing instead on breathing exercises to help you slip off into a nap for the next ten minutes or so. The nausea would fade away by then and you would be coordinated enough not to trip face-first into the food table. 

Besides, you wanted to flirt with the handsome cook at the grill-side and see if you can get him to flush with some subtle innuendos. 

You chuckle weakly at the idea of Soldier 76 turning red in front of everyone and drifted off to that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have MANY more things planned for the Grill Master and Rabbit. 
> 
> Please leave a review if you liked the fic and want more grill daddy content!


End file.
